


tell me about your general

by leias_left_hair_bun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 99 was cody's favorite big brother, Fluff, Gen, also i'm positive obi would have picked up on the origins of cody's name right away, and obi would have lent cody all his favorite books, and they would have bonded over mando'a and reckless younger brothers (anakin and rex much?), i could go on but anyways yes, i refuse to hear anything to the contrary, just cute and happy fluffiness, this is just cody bonding with his brothers and new general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leias_left_hair_bun/pseuds/leias_left_hair_bun
Summary: The night before he ships out, Cody is too nervous to sleep as he wonders what his Jedi will be like.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	tell me about your general

“99?”

The older clone looked down to where little CT-2224 - Kote, as he had recently named himself - was pulling on his pant leg.

“What is it, Kote?"

“Have you ever met a Jedi, 99?"

99 smiled and knelt down to look the tiny cadet in the eyes. “No, I’m afraid I haven’t. I’m not fit to fight, you know.”

“Oh.” Kote thought about that for a moment, his brow furrowing. “Well, maybe you’ll get to meet one anyway. Maybe when I meet mine I can introduce you.”

“Maybe.” 99 stood back up and grabbed his mop. “It’s awfully kind of you to think that way, lad.”

Kote hummed a little and moved to follow 99 back to the training room currently in need of tidying up. “99?”

“Yes, Kote?”

“What do you think my Jedi is going to be like?”

It was endearing, 99 thought, how the cadet kept saying “ _my_ Jedi” as if he would be the only one assigned to his future general. From listening in on the other clones’ training, 99 knew that Jedi were a people to be respected, even revered. They sounded almost like gods, a strange and awesome people with the power to see beneath a trooper’s helmet and read the thoughts hidden in the furthest corners of his mind.

There was nothing 99 could tell Kote that the lad didn’t already know, but surely it wouldn’t do much harm to…embellish a little on what he’d been taught.

“Hmmm. I think he’ll care for his men, yeah? A kind-hearted warrior with a weapon of pure fire.”

Kote nodded, his eyes going wide.

“Yeah! And he’ll be bold and brave, and super strong, and he’ll trust me a lot.” He set his jaw, determination shining in his eyes. “I'm gonna be a commander, you know.”

Chuckling, 99 took one hand off the mop to ruffle the cadet's hair affectionately. “Oh, I know you will be, Kote.”

Kote looked up, a rare grin on his face. “Oh yeah. I’m gonna be the best commander in the whole army and I’ll get the best Jedi, too."

“Of course you will.” 99 watched as the cadet ran off before turning back to his task with a wistful sigh. “I hope you will.”

_________________________

Cody paced the length of the narrow room, turned neatly, and started back down it again. Somewhere above him, Gree sighed irritably.

“Come on, Cody. Just get into your pod already.” When the clone didn’t respond, Gree sighed again. “Pacing isn’t going to make tomorrow come any faster.”

“I know.”

Another voice broke the silence this time - it sounded like Fox, though it was a little hard to tell, coming from inside one of the sealed pods. “Cody. Go to bed. You’re not gonna impress any general if you have bags under your eyes tomorrow.”

“I don’t need to impress them!” Cody sped up a little, turning a little too sharply this time. “I just wonder what they’ll be like, is all.”

Swinging his legs over the side of his pod, Gree craned his neck to watch his brother. “Kote.”

Cody stopped mid-stride and looked up in surprise. “You haven’t called me that in a while.”

“Yeah, well, I needed you to stop wearing a hole in the floor and I figured that might do the trick.”

This time it was Cody who sighed. He moved over to the ladder and looked up at Gree with anxiety written over every inch of his face. “Gree, what if they don’t trust me? They’re peacekeepers and we’re warriors.” A terrible thought struck him. “What if I don’t agree with them? I can’t pretend forever, and they can read minds.”

Gree flopped back onto his pod with a sigh. “You worry too much.”

Cody resisted the childish urge to stick his tongue out at his brother. “I’m just thinking ahead.“

“Sure you are.” Gree poked his head over the side of the pod again. “Do you want to play the general game?”

“The general game?” Cody smiled a little. “We haven’t played that since we were what, seven?”

Gree leaned out and patted the ladder. “Climb up.”

Relenting, Cody pulled himself up and squeezed himself into the practically non-existent space next to Gree. The pod was perfectly designed to fit exactly one clone; there was no way they would be able to shut the thing with the two of them nearly falling off the sides. Cody didn’t care.

“Tell me about your general,” Gree said.

Cody found himself smiling for the second time that night at the familiar words. “He’s brave and bold, and the fire in his eyes matches the glow of the saber he carries…”

_________________________

The next day, Cody found himself staring from beneath his helmet at the man who stood in front of him, hand extended in a gesture of - friendship? He was not prepared for this.

"CC-2224 reporting for duty, general,” he said, grasping the man's hand awkwardly.

He really hoped he wasn’t holding onto it too long, but he was afraid it would be rude to let go too soon.

“Pleasure to meet you, er, commander,” the man said. “My name is Obi-wan Kenobi.”

Cody noticed that Kenobi was not attempting to pull his own hand away. His well-shaped, surprisingly calloused hand. Definitely a strong hand, though the long fingers seemed more suited for a scholar and - the general was saying something to him.

“Sorry, but what was your name, commander?”

That was a surprise. Kenobi wanted to know his name? Cody raised an eyebrow, remembered that Jedi were supposed to be able to see through metal, and hastily rearranged his expression.

“It’s Cody, sir.”

“Cody.” Kenobi nodded approvingly. “That’s a good, strong name. Does it by any chance come from the Mandalorian _kote_?”

Cody jerked his hand away in shock. “You know Mando’a, sir?”

“Reasonably well, yes, though I’m not nearly as fluent as I would like. Oh, and I must warn you - ” Kenobi gestured to the stacks of charts on his desk - “I’m not terribly versed in large-scale battle strategies, so you’ll have to help me get caught up, I’m afraid. In the meantime, I’d appreciate it if you would take the lead on campaigns.”

As Kenobi looked at him, eyes bright and full of boyish enthusiasm, Cody found himself fighting a grin. His Jedi trusted him.

“Of course, General Kenobi.”

He really had gotten the best Jedi in the GAR.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N this is just a little birthday something for @codywantonsoup (: we had a conversation ages ago where they mentioned how they wanted to see the cadets awake at night nervous about leaving their batchmates and wondering what their jedi generals would be like. hopefully this lives up to expectations somewhat!


End file.
